the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Skies of Ember Clan
The Skies of Ember Clan is led by the Clan Leader and Matriarch Ciara who is guided by her trusty advisor, CrimsonBlanche and the council of elders. The clan was founded by Ciara with the help of CrimsonBlanche and her mate Blackforest. Origin It all started in an isolated village in the Tangled Wood when the village's clan leader appointed CrimsonBlanche to choose a young leader fit to lead a clan and eventually she chose Ciara. Clan Home Location The Skies of Ember clan is located at the edge of the StarWood Strand and at the beginning of the Crystal Pine reaches. A part of the lair also connects to a floating island in the Focal point. What does your lair look like? Lair Description The clan lair is a stone tower formed on one of the mountain ranges of the crystal pine reaches. It is situated near the coastline and its entrance is a hidden cave at the edge of the Starwood strand. The inside of the tower is hollow, cavernous, and connected by stone hallways and tunnels.The tunnels are ever changing, without a guide you'd easily get lost. The topmost caverns is where the lairs are situated and are carved at the side of the tower. In the lowest caverns you could find the vaults, alchemy rooms, the kitchen, the library, the familiar keeps and other storage rooms for bustling activity. Floating crystal chalcedony provide lights inside the caverns. At the center of the lair is a small garden where flora and fauna that comes from different parts of Sornieth is planted to replicate its landscape and in the works it's weather. In the middle of the garden is a magical pool of arcane stones which emits a pink pillar of light. The pink pillar of light then sustains a floating staircase that ascends to an opening at the top of the tower that leads to an isolated floating island at the focal point. Here the dragons would mostly gather for leisure,clan meetings, or train in the day. Hatchlings or disabled dragons have an option to use the small energy pillar as means of easy transport to the island. The floating island is a grassy place for clan activities and this is where the _________. Clan Traditions and Roles Clan Members Guardians * Blackforest (co-founder) * Ciara (Founder, Matriarch) * CrimsonBlanche (Advisor, co-founder) * Gellert * Sapphira * Unnamed * Unnamed (Gen One) * Unnamed (Water Subspecies: Whirlpool) Faes * Aimee * Amaranth * Brent * Soleil * Tempest Mirrors * Craquele (Plague Ambassador) * Phaeti (Shadow Subspecies: Horror) * Saphir Tundras * Alize * Luceo * Nymeria * Perry Spirals * Ael * Anju * AvrilBitra * Jashon * Pocahontas (Fire Ambassador) * SallahTelgar Ridgebacks * MIdnightDusk * RedBaron * Unnamed Pearlcatchers * Chelsea * Etherion * Fen * Fern * Hesperides * MulberryVine (Formerly) * Scarlith Snappers * Rogue Skydancers * Daemon * Diamant (Elder) * Isis * Lyca * Lyca II * MulberryVine * Umbrallycan * Unnamed * Vaire Imperials * Aldebaran * Balmung * Dusk * Inazuma (Elder) * JupitelThunderC (Lightning Ambassador) * Kohakunushi * Rosemary * SpinalSun * Unnamed Nocturnes * BlackRose * Bubblegum * Elizabeth * Halifax * Skittles * TarviAndiyar Wildclaws * Blue (Elder) * Brekkefast * Delta * Ebony * Emile (Strategist) Coatls * Cake * Chocola * Chocomarshie * Cyan * Eileen * Fingolfinn * Keziah * Mandos * Taran Former Clan Members Former members of the clan who left for other lairs or who served the Arcanist are magically carved into a big rock called the _______. There the current clan members could view fondly their memories shared with their former clanmates. The Honored Ones These are the dragons who choose to serve the Arcanist and is viewed honorably in the clan. * Aurrunen (Daughter of Aldebaran and Elizabeth) * Caerbannog * Grindelwald * Rezu * Grall * Iron Man * Meirwen (Daughter of Bubblegum and Dusk) * Pepper * Rezu * TerraFirma Lair Tempos The dragons who decided to leave the clan. * Aqueena * Bloody Baron * Brooke * Borealis * Dawn * Elendil * Iris * Karmen * Lydia * Rashka (Gen One) * Riseth * Sallah * ScarletBlanco * Slytherin * Spruce * SunWarrior History Sornieth Infection Program During Plague's holiday, Riot of Rot 2015, there were rumors of a Shade Plague spreading across Sornieth, spreading from the Scarred Wasteland to other outside clans.To minimize the damage Plaguebringer came up with a solution: spreading known, survivable, and curable diseases by a group of selected Plague dragons to as many clans as possible to build up immune systems. RoR: Sornieth Infection Program And the Skies of Ember Clan was one of the clans visited by the diseases Plague dragons. Unlike other clans, the Skies of Ember clan was prepared for the event as the clans' twins Brekke and Emile somehow got info of the incoming plague from their tour of the wasteland. Toxoplasma was the first Plague dragon to visit, bringing the disease toxoplasmosis into the lair.The visit was going well until a sick and angry JupitelThunderC kidnapped the mirror and was going to leave the plague dragon behind in one of the coliseum venues when his plan backfired. Trivia * References for the lair description would be: the Weyrs of Pern, The Varden's Hideout from Eragon, Harry Potter and Tower of Babel. * The Founding of the Clan is based on how the user started out in Flight Rising through a referral of a friend from another forum. ** The isolated village refers to the other forum. References Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair __FORCETOC__